


Spanking

by HiddenViolet



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Bottom Iolaus, M/M, Sex, Spanking, Top Hercules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Hercules spanks Iolaus.





	Spanking

Hercules laid yet another smack upon the bare ass in front of him. Iolaus squirmed in his lap but didn’t protest the hits. Hercules could feel Iolaus’ arousal digging into his leg, but he ignored it for the moment. He wanted the pale butt to be just a little bit darker before he took the smaller man. He laid a few more smacks, these a little lighter than the ones before them and then stopped to admire his work.

It was going to be tough for Iolaus to sit tomorrow and would sting for a few days at least. It was perfect. His ass was the perfect shade of pink that said that he hadn’t gone too far. Just enough to satisfy his lover but not so much that it would injure him or bother him for too long.

Hercules wasn’t able to admire his work before too long as Iolaus began to rub himself against Hercules’ legs. His squirming made it very apparent what he wanted, and Hercules chuckled to himself.

“Alright handsome. You earned your reward. You can have my cock. I think that you should have to do the work this time though. You were so naughty that you earned a spanking.” Iolaus whined to himself, wanting to have Hercules thrusting into him but rethought it after a moment. Hercules almost always got fed up with his pace and flipped him over to do it himself. If he did as he was told he would be obedient, and he would get what he wanted.

So, he nodded and eased himself onto the large, swollen cock attached to his lover. He gave a happy sigh as he bottomed about and began to move. His movements were slow and teasing and he could see Hercules get fed up with it. It only took a few more minutes for Hercules to lose it.

He never did have a lot of patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
